The present invention provides an apparatus for air flow drying of articles of apparel and the like. One known dryer is comprised of two tubes connected to a blower and motor, which is located at the base of the dryer. Wet articles of apparel, such as shoes or boots, are placed over the free ends of the tubes. Air is forced through the tubes by the blower, which causes the articles to be ventilated with air. This assists in the drying of the wet articles from the inside out.
The inherent short coming of the above drying apparatus is that a partial blockage of one tube by an article of apparel placed over the other tube dramatically reduces the air flow through that tube in favor of the unblocked tube. Consequently, the tube that is performing the useful function, i.e., the tube on which the apparel is placed, has its air flow substantially reduced relative to the unblocked tube. This result is counter to the purposes of the device.